Glee On Facebook!
by AurelieCriss
Summary: The Glee members are on Facebook! Contains Finchel, Klaine, and lots of Santana! Read to find out what happens! Rated T for very mild cursing and I want to be safe!


**Here is a Glee Facebook conversation! I've always wanted to do one of these and now I am! It's my first, so it may be a bit choppy, but I hope you enjoy it! Contains Klaine, Finchel, and other Glee cast members! **

**Disclaimer: Uhh. . .Ryan Murphy or Fox?. . . . . .hmmm. . . . .**

**Glee Facebook**

**Blaine Anderson: **Is feeling very happy right now!

(**Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson **and **4** others like this)

**Finn Hudson: **Is happy too!

**Blaine Anderson: **Why?

**Finn Hudson: **I'm with Rachel of course!

**Rachel Berry: **Aww. . .thanks honey!

(**Blaine Anderson****, Kurt Hummel, **and **16 **others like this)

**Santana B**** Lopez: **Come on now, it's not Valentine's Day yet, fetus face.

(**Brittany S. Pierce** likes this)

**Finn Hudson: **Since when did Brittany have a Facebook?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Cactuses are bathtubs filled with apple juice.

**Mercedes Jones:** What?

**Blaine Anderson: **Likes Wicked a lot!

**Kurt Hummel: **Likes **Blaine Anderson **a lot!

**Blaine Anderson: **Likes **Kurt Hummel** even more!

(**Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, **and **100** others like this)

**Santana B**** Lopez: **Easy, Ladyboys, this is a social network, not a "Let's talk about how much we love each other" site for gays.

**Finn Hudson: **Hey! Santana, that's my brother!

**Santana B**** Lopez: **Do I look like I care, fetus face?

(**Brittany S. Pierce** likes this)

**Rachel Berry: **Enough! Now, I personally think it's very romantic. Having kissed Blaine before, I know exactly what Kurt feels like!

**Blaine Anderson: **Uhh. . .thanks?

**Kurt Hummel: **Rachel!

**Finn Hudson: **Uh. . .Rachel!

**Rachel Berry: **What?

(**Santana Lopez, Sam Evans, **and **6** others like this)

**Sam Evans: **Hi, y'all!

**Mercedes Jones: **What're you doing on here, Sam?

**Sam Evans: **Harsh much?

(**Rachel Berry **changed her name to **Rachel Berry-Hudson**)

**Santana B**** Lopez: **What the hell?

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh great!

**Mercedes Jones: **This has to be a joke. Rachel, what are you thinking?

**Rachel Berry-Hudson: **I think I'm in love!

**Blaine Anderson: **I, for one, am happy for Rachel. The two were meant to be together!

**Quinn Fabray: **I told you to say no. . . . . .

**Finn Hudson: **What! You told her to say no!

**Quinn Fabray: **Maybe I did, Finn, maybe I didn't. . .

(**Artie Abrams **likes this)

**Rachel Berry-Hudson: **What? Artie, I thought you would be happy!

**Finn Hudson: **Just ignore them, Rachel.

**Kurt Hummel: **I can't believe you just told the internet you were engaged!

**Mercedes Jones: **Why didn't you tell me?

**Brittany S. Pierce: **I like cantaloupe.

**Santana B**** Lopez: **How dare you, man hands! You've ruined Rachel's pwetty life and fwuture! :( Ha!

**Blaine Anderson: **Just calm down! I think everyone should be happy for Finn and Rachel!

( **Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry-Hudson, **and **17** others like this)

**Kurt Hummel: **I agree!

**Santana B**** Lopez: **Shut it, Ladyface, nobody cares what you think!

**Blaine Anderson: **Hey, back off!

**Finn Hudson: **Yeah, don't talk to my brother like that!

**Santana B**** Lopez: **You too, fetus face!

**Sam Evans: **Goodness, Satana, calm down!

**Santana B**** Lopez: **Don't tell me to calm down, Trouty Mouth!

**Mercedes Jones: **Whoa!

**The Puckasaurus: **What's up everybody?

**Santana B**** Lopez: **Oh no, not you too! I'm leaving!

(**Santana B**** Lopez **has logged off)

**The Puckasaurus: **Whoa!Did I miss something?

**Finn Hudson: **Not anything you would've been interested in, Puck.

**The Puckasaurus: **What? Something happen to the Jew?

**Finn Hudson:** Er. . . .

(**Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, **and **6** others like this)

**Rachel Berry-Hudson: **Uh, excuse me! "The Jew" can read!

**The Puckasaurus: **What the Puck? Berry, what did you do?

**Finn Hudson: **Lay off, man!

**The Puckasaurus: **No no, I'm happy for you dude! Although I always thought it'd be me. . . .

(**Brittany S. Pierce **and **Mercedes Jones **like this)

(**Santana B**** Lopez **has logged on)

**Santana B**** ****Lopez: **Wanky! :)

(**Rachel Berry-Hudson **changed her name to **Rachel Berry**)

**Finn Hudson: **Why'd you do that, Rachel?

**Rachel Berry: **Because it was causing so many issues!

**Finn Hudson: **I didn't think it was an issue. I liked it!

**Rachel Berry: ** Aww. . .thank you!

**Santana B**** Lopez:** Oh great!

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I will post other stories like this later on, like a continuation! Please please please review! It will be greatly appreciated! :)**


End file.
